Sasuke Who?
by Imsolovingthis
Summary: Sakura has been with Akatsuki for almost 3 years and Pein has been on 'vacation' for half as long. So what happens when he returns with a religious freak who just can't seem to leave her alone, and isn't suppose to seeing as he's now her partner. Wait, wasn't she suppose to be day-dreaming about Sasuke? Oops.(Modern & AU)
1. Bad Day

I don't own Naruto *TEARS*

Rated M for (possible) future lemons and peoples filthy mouths ^.^

Hope you enjoy!

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o

Today felt like a bad day she could tell from the tune her alarm clock was singing. The damn thing ascended in pitch every 2 minutes she didn't turn it off and at this point it was at such a high pitch she felt her poor, tired ears would bleed any second. She slammed her aching fist down on the screeching and no longer heard it but the silence also brought the satisfying sound of plastic cracking. Throwing the blankets off and trudging to her closet where she changed into her favorite jeans and a light blue lacy tank, over that went a black jacket with a silver star embroidered onto the right breast, and finally slipping on simple charcoal grey flats. Content she glided to the bathroom glancing at the now cracked clock and gave out a shriek that challenged the alarm she woke to. Almost sprinting to the bathroom she prepared in a rush is was 10 minutes till the first bell and it was a 6 minute drive to the school alone. Throwing on the necessities, some eyeliner to accent her emerald eyes and ripping out unnaturally colored hair. Her petite form was moving fast as it would allow once more, rushing to the door and grabbing her keys on the way out. Her driving was havoc, almost running lights and barley slowing for stop signs. She made it just in time, stepping in to the classroom as the bell rung, thankful she didn't have to stop at her locker for once. And the whole time the feeling of doom had loomed in the back of her mind, not wavering at her lateness, today was going to be bad. She felt it so strong her soul seemed to quiver in fear. And to cope she almost forced herself to block herself into oblivion, and daydreamed away her thoughts wondering to Sasuke '**big shocker**' inner commented sarcastically.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

The first 3 classes passed by in a fuzzy, sleepy blur her name never called once. _**'guess they're not that stupid if they can see our self-inflicted coma huh?'**_ inner commented having to push through quite a bit of mush to be heard clearly. 'Guess so' was the only reply she cared to give before slipping back into her daydream. As the 4th class came around she came out of her stupor a little, fading in and out of the now, taking notes when she actually heard something and daydreaming when she didn't.

Once 4th hour was over she snapped out of her dream it was off to lunch and she did not want to be last to the table again. Ever. Weaving through the crowd as fast as she could without causing a scene. She rounded the corner just in time to see her best friend coming from the other side of the courtyard, doing a quick sweep of the table she saw all but two seats taken. Cursing under her breath she broke into a run. Slapping the table so hard everyone around it jumped out of there skin she wiggled in a celebratory dance. She wouldn't have to clean the table all by her self and be late to bio with Orochimaru. Being late to that class was hell, if you were late he made you read all the excerpts from the pages we were reading that day, and with her exhaustion she didn't want to do anything but day dream or eat.

"SAKURA YOU BITCH" snapped her back attention.

"What is it Ino" she asked as her body slid into the chair.

"You know I cant run in these heals! That was totally unfair!"

"Its not my fault you wore those things today and plus you have study hall next hour its not like you'll be late or anything"

"And touch everyone's shit after there mouths were all over everything?! I don't thing so!"

"Ino if anyone here is a bitch it would be you. So stop complaining about nothing." Sakura stated matter of factly with so much boredom in her voice it could kill. "Plus you don't have a creep who will make you read 10 pages worth of biology grossness to the entire class when you only got 3 hours of sleep the night before. All you have to do is sit pretty and pretend to do work while you flirt with half the school. So shut it."

Every one stared at her, disgusting globs of food falling out of broken jaws. "Wow why don't you tell me how you really feel, and pleas, be sure to not hold anything back." Ino's voice was full of shock. Looking up at her best friend from her food Sakura saw Ino's eyes full of hurt. A pang of guilt running through her heart.

"Look Ino, like I said, I barely got any sleep last night and am not in the best of moods. I'm sorry."

"Its fine I guess, you've just never talked to me like that. I'll remember to never wake you up early again. Gosh"

She felt even guiltier than before, but decided not to tell the others about the dread still looming in her mind. She left it at that turning back to her food. She could hear the distinct sound of jaws snapping back into place and curses under their breathes as they realized the stains left from the food would not come out.

The rest of lunch passed without incident but she could still feel their worried glances. The more she ignored the glances the more agitated it was to sit there and not snap their heads off. As if on cue she felt a tingling in her left hand, she looed down to find the thick ring placed on middle finger to be flickering from the dainty gold band that other saw to the goddy, thick silver hunk of metal only a few eyes could see. Almost panicking she quickly packed her lunch back up and her lunch telling Ino she didn't have to worry about her thing and that she needed to go to the bathroom. Once she made a stop by her locker to drop off the box full of half eaten food, she was rushing to one of the many back exits of the school she use for skipping.

Walking to her car and starting the engine she pulled out her phone to call her other blond friend. "why am I being called in the middle of school!?"

"Calm down Sakura, he knows the agreement un." His velvety voice rang out through the car as the phone set its self on speaker sensing the cars activation. "But something rather big cam up and we need your skills for this one. Please come to number 3 and everything else will be explained there yeah."

Great now she had a mild reason for why she was being summoned. "Well if some one got hurt why didn't you just say so. Who was it this time, Im still mad at Kakazu so if its not too serious I'm not going to help him."

"No its not that, you'll see when you get here, leader-sama wants to explain it himself un." Was

"So the bastards finally back in town I see, probably to clean up the mess you made. I still cant believe he left you and not the blind guy in charge."

"Sakura. yeah." His voice stern, like he was scolding a small child. "You know not to talk like that especially when he's in town and can punish you with his own hand. Yeah!"

To her dismay a snort escaped her throat as she tried to suppress a laugh. Giving up she burst in to laughter and almost ran over the curb as she pulled into the drive way. Once she sobered herself she replied with a too sweet voice. "Deidara, darling, you and I both know that Pein would _never_ move a hair on my head if it would cause me harm, so I will talk as I please and not even he can stop me."

"**SAKURA!"**

As she heard Pein roar her name through the phone's connection she gave off a light giggle and disconnected before she heard any more. Shutting off the car and slipping out of confortable seat and onto the hard concrete of the parking lot of the old hospital turned Akatsuki base, she made her way to the door exchanging her plain cardigan for a leather jacket with a silver lined red cloud embroidered onto the right breast. It wasn't required she wear the cloud when she was with the Akatsuki, but she knew Pein would appreciate it, especially after his 'little' vacation. Reaching the door and pulling in open she was forced to stop mid yank. The door wouldn't budge so she had to sift through the 2,000 keys on the little ring to unlock the door. Several tries later and building frustration she finally accomplished her goal.

Entering a small waiting room after gliding down the short hallway she was surprised to see Konan and Pein waiting for her. Konan sitting in one of the many stiff chairs filling the room folding a colorful paper into some intercut shape and Pein studying the paintings Deidara and Sasori made to make the room a little cozier. Thankful his back was turned to her she quickly covered her shock with a thoughtful look and questioned. "You know what I miss already most about _blonds_ being in charge?" Konan giving a small smirk, knowing the storm about to come. "That's right, not being called out at a time _everybody_ knows not to call me at, and having the door unlocked when I'm _expected_ so I don't have to go through the 12 billion keys I have to have because the boss _insists_ on having 12 billion hideouts." Sakura stated with so much sarcasm it could be seen.

Pein only reacted, by giving a small shrug and glaring at Sakura a bored look in his eyes. "better safe than sorry. And you need to see this." He said in a tone telling her the conversation was over.

"And they give me actual answers when I ask legit questions." She muttered under her breath before following his large frame out of the room and into a small hallway lined with doors, Konan taking up the lead. She knew this particular pathway he was leading her to lead to nothing but the cells and torture rooms. 'so no one was hurt so what could be so damn important' she questioned to herself.

'**Perhaps he's finally fed up with our bullshit and this is all a trap to get rid of us**.' Inner answering her question.

'I guess its plausible but Dei wouldn't be in on something like that.'

'**Ya never know he could have tricked him into doing it.**'

'Shut up and stop messing with my head'

'**I'm in your head**'

'Just shut up'

Pein came to a stop and faced a door she knew as one of the many torture rooms. He gestured for her to enter first, smelling the faint smell of fresh blood the opened the door, shocked, to find Tobi, Deidara, Itachi, Zetzu, Kisame, Kakazu, and Sasori, the entire akatsuki scattered around the larger room. They all looked shocked, grossed out, and tired. They didn't even bother to look up at her, they all just stared at the guy in the center of the room passed out and tied to a chair bolted to the floor, which was completely covered in blood. With a disgusted look she pulled off her shoes, not wanting to ruin them with this guys blood, tossed them into the hallway and stepped from the navy blue carpet to the hard concrete. Every one seemed to wake up when she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them to get some answers. She was left with disappointment as the began to file out of the room. Once they all left Pein entered and locked the door behind him, not even letting Konan in.

'**This is some serious shit' **inner stated, noting that Pein, for once, was Konanless.

'you're telling me.'

Pein seemed to be looking at her expectantly so she finally took a good look at the guy in the center of the room. His hair went down to his shoulders and was soaked in blood but she could still make out a few strands of their natural silver, with him slumped over in unconsciousness his hair was blocking his face from view. He was shirtless but he wore many fresh cuts that had scabbed over, they looked about 1 to 2 days old. His jeans, like his hair were soaked in blood, they were ripped and torn and she could see cuts and burns through the holes in the cloth. And hanging from his neck was a chain in the shape of a rosary and at the bottom where a cross would have been was a circle and inside was an inverted triangle. she couldn't see a single wound that was completely fresh leaving her to wonder where all this blood fresh come from.

"Where'd ass the blood come from?" voicing the biggest question of the million running through her head.

Pulling a switchblade out of his pocket, popping it open and stepping forward. "watch closely" was his swift command before sliding the knife across a patch of unmarked skin on his chest. Stepping forward to get a better look she watched as the blood almost immediately stopped and the wound began to knit itself together at an inhuman rate. Seeing this she looked at the other wounds on his chest and saw they too were fading fast and leaving nothing but perfectly pale skin behind.

With even more questions running through her mind she couldn't form a sentence with out it being interrupted bu another question. Pein seeming to sense her problem tried to answer a few. "He can be a valuable asset. We needed to see if the rumors were true. I need you to work your magic to get him up and talking again so you can explain the ruler and such. And you will be explaining them because he is going to be your partner since you are currently partner-less, and because he will be moving into your area and going to your school."

Standing strait from the crouched position she had put herself in to inspect the wound she mulled over the information she was just given. "Is he my partner because he's moving into the area or is he moving into the area because he's my partner?"

"A little of both"

"So the second one."

"Perhaps."

"So yeah." She crouched down again and began to untie his legs from the legs of the chair, pein leaving the room presumably to find someone (probably Kisame) to carry the unconscious man. When she began pulling the ropes from around his second arm Pein, Deidara, and Tobi returned to the room with a stretcher in tow.

"Perfect timing." She stated as she lifted the man from the chair, bridal style laying him on the stretcher left in the hall way.

"Tobi always has perfect timing because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes Tobi thank you for being a good boy. You can go help Itachi read, Dei and I got this." Her cheery tone reassuring him he could leave.

"Okay Tobi will be a good boy and help Itachi!" Once Tobi's loud foot steps faded they gave a relived sigh.

"Thanks un."

"Yeah. He has been following me around all day since I got back and I just couldn't to shake him." Pein sounded more relived than when Sakura did when she went home with no home work on a week end. (And that was pretty damn hard to accomplish)

Sakura just simply smirked and started to pull the stretcher carrying the unconscious man to the actual medical wing of the hospital building.

'**SEEE we have even more power than the boss himself!'**

'Shut it' she said with a giggle.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

**Sakura's Prov.**

The man who's name I found to be Hidan had been awake for 2 hours after I slipped into a deep sleep. I had been pooped, with the sleepless night before, the stressful morning, dragging a stretcher with a full grown man in it across an ocean of carpet then healing that man was taxing work and it had finally caught up with me while I was waiting for him to wake up.

I could feel myself being dragged from the dreamless slumber. My eyes fluttered and my vision was instantly filled with bright purple.

"'bout fuckin' time you woke up"

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Woooooo first chapter! Hope you like it! A lot of things can change, it all just kinda up in the air right now so I'm totally open to suggestions! Review please!


	2. Sultry Voices

Don't own naruto bla bla bla

Hope you enjoy!

Recap:

I could feel myself being dragged from the dreamless slumber. My eyes fluttered and my vision was instantly filled with bright purple.

"'bout fuckin' time you woke up"

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o

Sakura's POV (kinda)

She gave a small squeak and fell from the hard chair she had curled herself into, trying to get comfy, onto the even harder carpet lined floor. After a moment of awkward silence she composed herself flawlessly and stood again, cursing herself for leaving her shoes by the room Pein had led her to.

"Bitch I'm hungry"

"Hello hungry, I'm Sakura, your new partner."

"Bitch my name is Hidan and I want food so give."

"I told you my name, and it's not bitch, so don't call me that, I will get you food, as soon as you say please." She told him matter-of-factly and left the room with Hidan following hot on her heals.

"Hey! Where the fuck do you think your going!?" He screeched behind her. "I want food!"

"Like I Said you'll get it as soon as you say please, and for your information, I'm going to get my shoes."

"Wha- Why the fuck do you not have shoes on?!" He continued to screech while she led him through the halls.

"Because I didn't want to ruin them with your blood. Your lucky I healed you, too, otherwise you'd be in a world of hurt."

"That was you! Damn girl yo chakra feels amazing! You should do that again sometime." He said, his voice taking on a less whiney tone and turned into a sultry, silky cascade of sexy.

The change in his voice shocked her to no extent and she turned to look at him. When there eyes met she almost froze, but by some force she didn't know she had, she willed herself to continue moving and only hesitated a little. "What you mean this?" She asked as she reached her hand out to touch his forehead, which he gladly met half way. Promptly collapsing to the ground on contact she continued walking and yelled over her shoulder, above his complaining "I'll be back in a bit , and you better have calmed down by the time I get back other wise you're stuck like that till your nerves recover." Leaving the seething Hidan behind.

Once she was out of view she slowed her pace only a little to give her more time to think about what just happened. '**Girl, he came onto you like white on rice! Cha!**'

'he did not! We've barley known each other for more then 5 minutes!'

'**So? It only takes less then second to tell that we're hotter then fire! Cha! Besides you know you'd jump his bones in less then a second, given the chance. And don't try to deny it, I _am_ you**'

'Inner you're a pain in my ass, ya know that right.'

'**Of course I do! That's what makes this so fun cha! ^.^. oh and look there's our shoes!**'

'Yay.'

'**Haha come on let's grab 'em so we can get back to Mr. Sexy so we can tell him the rules and such and such so we can jump his bones already! Cha!**'

'Oh. My. Kami! Inner shut your fat mouth! That is sooo inappropriate!'

Sliding her shoes on and turning on her heel she headed back the way she came, bickering with herself the whole way. Some of it escaping to the outside world some locked firmly in her mind, but as soon as Sakura knew she was in hearing distance of the paralyzed man she shut her mouth tight and forced inner to the back of her mind as she steeled herself for the agreement sure to come.

To her surprise when she turned the corner she found a sulking Hidan sitting against the wall able to move just fine.

"How are you moving?" The question slipped from her lips before she could stop it.

"Well _Sakura_, since you're the one that healed me you probably saw my healing abilities. That comes in handy some times."

She had only known him for a few minutes and she could already tell he was being way to nice. And hearing him not cuss was kind of creeping her out."

'So now that you have your _lovely_ shoes, can we _please_ go eat, I haven't eaten in over a week."

His tone, again, was to sweet for her liking, but she calmly helped him stand, and led him to the kitchen. To him she looked perfectly calm and in control, but on the inside both her and inner were raging at Pein for, yet again, starving one of the captives. He _knows_ how she feels about that. yeah torture is bad and such, but its necessary, and starving for a day or two is ok-ish 'cuz it gets the point across, but more then 4 days with no food is ridiculous!

She ranted to herself for a few more minutes as she led Hidan to the kitchen. When they finally arrived she saw all of the Akatsuki there minus Pein and Konan. She also felt hidan stiffen at her side and with a sideways glance in his direction she clearly saw him staring beady-eyed and Itachi. '**If this guys gunna be our partner we should probably try and make him feel more at home**.'

'I know inner. Do ya think 'tachi was the one that grabbed him?'

'**Yeah, so we should probably get rid of him so Hidan can relax a little**'

'Yay more reasons to not be around 'tachi!'

"'_tachi_?" Sakura's voice slithered over to her victim and caught his attention even though it was barely a whisper.

"Yes, _Pinky_" his voice as monotone as ever held a hint of malice in her self-hated nickname.

"Would you be a dear and tell Pein that I will be in to talk to him in a bit and that he better have a good explanation for starving one of the prisoners _again_, let alone my own partner." Her voice leaving no room for argument Itachi merely huffed and closed to book of poetry he had been reading, stood from the comfy recliner he had clamed for himself a long time ago, and left the room.

Once he had left the room and his foot steps faded to nothing, Hidan visibly relaxed and nearly sprinted to the fridge, eating anything and everything, not even caring about the pairs eyes drilling into his back.

The eyes slowly lost their worried and shocked expressions and turned to contentment and understanding and returned to their own things. All but one.

Sakura gaze continuously found itself wondering towards Hidan as his hunger was slowly satisfied. Her looks filled with wonderment, amazement, and most of all, almost, happiness.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Itachi didn't return for the rest of the night, clearly getting the message that he was to stay away from Hidan for now. Once his hunger was gone he looked to Sakura to see her gaze, again, rising from the book she was trying to read, to him. Closing the pantry door he gave her a grateful smile. "Alright bitch, I'm all fed, why don't you and me got to your room and have some fun? Hmm?"

The look of near happiness in her eyes and the slight smile on her lips vanished into a look that could crumble stone. But she merely shook her head as if disappointed. "Come on" she mumbled, rubbing the head ache coming on. "lets get you to your room so I can tell you the rules of the Akatsuki that you wont remember in the morning."

"Hey, hey, hey who said I was fuckin' joining this bitch group of retards." His screeching only made Sakura's growing headache worse.

"Pein did you bitch, now shut the fuck up before I punch your head clean off your shoulders."

"Ya know. I don't like bein' bossed around like a bitch, but, if its by you, I don't mind, as long as you keep cussing like that." He soothed, his voice turning to the velvety-sin that she oh-so lov-

'**Don't you dare say those words!**' inner screeched snapping her out of her enthrallment. '**The moment you say those words, the moment he has total control!**'

'But it's oh, so true!'

' **I don't give a flying fuck! He will not be in control! No matter what!**'

"**And if you keep talking like that I'll have no choice but to cut your head off**" Inner's voice left no room for arguments but somehow he found one.

"Really? And what will that accomplish? I can't die, and I find pleasure in pain. All that Will do is cause a mess for you to clean up."

There it was again, that silky tone that seem to lul her into euphoria and send inner into a rage. But this time, inner didn't scream about being in control. She didn't freak when her other half admitted to loving the sound of his voice. She did nothing. She almost seemed to enjoy it herself. And as he continued to whisper about the bloody, gruesome mess she would have to take care of she disappeared completely from Sakura's mind. She slowed her pace, _finally_ reaching his door she pointed to it and said "this, is your room, I will be back at noon sharp to pick you up to go to the school to pickup your uniforms, class schedule, and supply list, then we will go to wherever it was you came from and get the rest of your belongings." Before turning to leave she forced her eyes to find his to wish him a good night , when her breath caught in her throat. He had opened the door and let himself in, leaned against the door frame on one arm and tilted himself towards her. His silver hair and pail skin stood out from the darkness of his room and his violet eyes popped against his pale skin, making him look like he was glowing. And again he used that of-so smooth voice when he asked

"Are you sure ya don't wanna just stay the night?" A few moments of silence passed before she composed her shocked expression and answered calmly, " No that's alright, I need to get home and feed the fish."

She knew it was a lame excuse, but it was all she had, so she turned on her heel and headed strait for Pein office. Half an hour later she sulked out of the large building into the night with a sore throat from yelling at Pein for so long. She almost crashed into 3 trees and ran over 4 curbs before she finally made it to her small apartment, fed the fish, stripped to nothing, and promptly passed out before her head even touched the pillow. Her last thought of what adventures tomorrow would bring.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Whooo! Another chapter done! Please please pleeeeeeeease review the more reviews the fster the update!

ok so when I uploaded it the first time something happened with the paragraphs so here it is all fixed and such. So sorry about that! I'll try and get the third chapter up soon!


	3. Punishments

This is a filler chapter but I think it's cute and I couldn't really think of anything to write about. Grrrrrrrrrrr, writers block. But if you have any suggestions for me to write about please review!

No more disclaimers 'cuz you get the point an if you don't ya do know 'cuz.. I don't own Naruto

Recap:

She knew it was a lame excuse, but it was all she had, so she turned on her heel and headed strait for Pein office. Half an hour later she sulked out of the large building into the night with a sore throat from yelling at Pein for so long. She almost crashed into 3 trees and ran over 4 curbs before she finally made it to her small apartment, fed the fish, stripped to nothing, and promptly passed out before her head even touched the pillow. Her last thought of what adventures tomorrow would bring

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Saturday morning was always her favorite part of the week. Wake up late. Feed the fish. Light breakfast. Hour jog. Snack. Shower. Go into town. Always the same, never changing. This Saturday was no different. Until her ring started tingling as she was stepping out of the shower. Scowling she wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room to change. Pulling on some black denim shorts, a plain red V-neck t-shirt and her favorite black high top converse. She strolled into the living room grabbed her phone and keys and bounced down the stairs of her apartment to her car while calling Pein himself. Readying herself for a fight she was utterly disappointed when he didn't answer. And neither did any of the Akatsuki. Worried she rushed the rest of the way to the medical base.

Once again she arrived and had to sort through all the keys on her key ring but once she was inside Sakura ran down the short passage of hallways to Hidan's room, she found it empty. Not knowing where else to go she closed her eyes and listened.

Hearing a faint commotion and yelling down the hall the way she had come from she nearly sprinted down the sea of carpet towards the kitchen. Slowing down the last stretch of hallway to catch her breath so she didn't seam so out of sorts when she arrived and because the crashes had subsided for a moment. Turning the last corner she stopped dead in her tracks like she had been hit by a brick wall, nearly falling backward onto her ass as well. Everything was broken. The furniture, the walls even the granite counter tops, which even be her standards were pretty damn hard. But she wasn't mad about any of that. She didn't even see it. The only thing she saw was Hidan, surrounded by the entire Akatsuki, fighting Kisame, alone. Truthfully it looked like a bad fight club. And she didn't like it at all.

After a moment to register what the _hell_ was going on she finally snapped out of the shock. Shaking uncontrollably with rage, she let out an ear-piercing shriek, affectively getting everyone's attention. Taking a deep calming breath and closing her eyes to try and control her anger she spit through clenched teeth,

"What the _fuck_ is going on."

Everything was dead silent for just a moment before Kisame, looking like he was about to wet his pant, tried to give an explanation.

"Well, uh.. you see… it's like this.. uh.. we were… umm.. trying to make breakfast… and uhh…"

"Damn man, scared much?" Hidan interrupted. Promptly getting a lethal glare.

"He has every right to be. As do you. Now if you wouldn't mind giving an explanation to what's going on. **Speak**."

Hidan, looking every bit like he owned the place, surrounded by cowering men, gave the rosette a bored look. "Sure sweet cheeks, Just as soon as I have a reason to."

"**You little BITCH!**" Inner half roared, half spat as she marched towards the idiotic man, the men surrounding him parting like the red sea and then some. Taking him by the throat and throwing him into the wall behind him.

Stepping through the hole in the wall she had made using Hidan's body Sakura gripped his throat again bringing his face inches from hers. His eyes mere slits in pleasure, hers in rage. "If you want you can still explain, otherwise ill have to rearrange you face." There was a chorus of do its and just explains behind her, but Hidan ignored them, making his face a mask of cockiness and uncaring.

"Bring it bit-" was all he could say before the first punch wrecked his face, breaking his cheek, nose , and almost his eye socket in the first hit. 'Oh, this. I'm going to love this.' He thought to himself as he drifted off into the pain and pleasure blossoming over his face.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

After a few minutes of bashing and staring awkwardly at the pair through the wall Pein walked into the kitchen/living room and took in the broken room, the terrified men, and Sakura and Hidan in one stride then skillfully walked across the room stopping just outside the hole in the wall and cleared his throat. After a few seconds of waiting Pein patiently reached over and tapped Sakura on the back. Still nothing happened. Losing his patience he easily stepped over the wreckage and to Sakura's side grabbed her waist and dragged her to the broken couch. Her, kicking and screaming the whole way there, until she realized who was carrying her, then she sat quietly while Pein went over to check and make sure Hidan wasn't to badly injured. Deciding he would be fine Pein walked back over to Sakura ordering everyone out except for Sasori, who looked the least injured from their make shift fight club, and started interrogating.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

After an hour or two of talking and answering questions, mostly on Sasori's part, since Sakura had only arrived at the end and "broke up" the fight, only to beat the living shit out of Hidan, who, after half an hour or so stood up with a groan, from his position on the floor. Probably to go sleep for a while in his comfier-than-the-floor bed.

Sakura, also listening to Sasori's explanation of the situation, learned that most of the broken furniture was Kisame's fault, and that the entire Akatsuki, including Itachi and Sasori, had fought. And that Hidan was only half to blame as Kisame and Deidara had egged him on. And Hidan, not knowing the rules was off of the hook, already beaten by Sakura. But the rest were in for a world of hurt. Knowing the rules and going against them would get you on Pein's bad side, but having Sakura walk in on you in the act was even worse and she still had a little bit of rage left over, just enough to give the rest of the boys a good and powerful punch that could have some of then in the hospital for a week. But she planned to do so much more shen that. So once Pein dismissed her and Sasori, she went to her make shift room that had all the necessities for when some one was hurt and she needed to stay close, ruffled through her draws and changed quickly into the black bikini with silver sequence. Grabbing a towel she walked down the hallways to the pool rom where she knew her blue friend would be. He was almost always there, especially if something was bothering him or he knew he was going to be punish for something, or if there was even a chance. So that's where she went first.

Turning the last corner and swinging one of the glass double doors silently then gliding into the humid air of the pool room, exactly where she thought she would find him, Sakura spotted Kisame swimming in the infinity pool . She knew he knew she was there but she also knew he didn't know it was her because he still had his head underwater and hadn't lifted it to get a breath since she had walked in. Using this to her advantage she flipped the switch turning off the pool and jumped in on top of the giant man I one swift motion while bring her fist down onto his head, effectively nocking him out. Leaving him there to drown and slipping out of the water she wrapped the towel around her tan body and walked back to her room.

Once she was changed back into her clean clothes and her hair was brushed and pulled into a long ponytail she headed to her next victims room. After passing through many hallways she found herself out side of the second most flamboyant persons room in the whole Akatsuki. Knocking in a pattern she knew he would recognize she waited patiently by the door calling quietly "Toby! May I come in?"

"Oh course blossom!" was the only reply she needed to turn the knob and shove the door open, moving garbage and wrappers and dirty cloths with it.

"My _God_, Toby, you really need to clean this place."

"I'm so sorry Blossom! Toby didn't mean to! Toby will clean right away! Because Toby is a good boy!"

"Actually, Toby, that's why I came to talk to you. Your status as a 'good boy' has been revoked, you are now a 'bad boy!'" Sakura put as mush meanness and authority into her voice as possible. Making her word seem that much more official. And just as she expected Toby threw a bitch fit. Screaming and whaling and throwing his arm around like a crazy person.

"BUT WHYY BLOSSOM!? WHYYYYYYYYY!?"

"Because Toby, you broke the rules and fought inside the building, broke things, and doing all so with out Hidan knowing that he wasn't supposed to do that. Soooo you are now a 'bad boy' for a whole month unless you prove to me _and _ Pein that you deserve to be a 'good boy' again" And with that she closed the door and made her way to another room just a little ways away, smirking at the cries and whales she left behind her.

Gliding down the hall to her next destination she thought of the perfect punishment for her wooden friend, and just as she was reaching his door it popped into her head. Swinging the door open with out warning she waltzed in spotting Sasori painting the final touches onto his newest artwork's face. Closing the distance between herself and Sasori she took the puppet's head into her hands and squeezed. The wood broke easily under her grip and so did Sasori, his eyes growing wide and his body folding in on itself. But she didn't stop there. She took the rest of the body into her grip and pulled it apart making sure not a single piece was left un-shattered ignoring the light sting that blossomed over her palms. Finishing quickly she walked across his room saying "Sorry Sasori, but you should have fallowed the rules." And with that she closed the door with a gentile click.

As she walked to her next victim just down the hall she healed the few cuts on her hands Sasori's puppet had made and knew just the punishment for the living bank. Again swinging the door open with out warning and marching right up to Kakazu. With a sweet smile on her face she elbowed him right in the temple. Effectively knocking him out. But physical violence certainly wouldn't teach him a lesson so, thankful he was constantly counting his money, she grabbed a few stacks of the hundred dollar bills and strolled out of his room, Closing the door behind her. Making a pit stop but Pein's office to drop the money off and explain that it was for the repairs of the fight but the left over was to go to her, she continued on she way to the man made of stone's room.

Trying to think of a good punishment for the ice cube of the group was hard. He had little interests and those he did have he kept closely guarded. It would be hard to get close to him, let alone get to and take his favorite things. Mulling over the things she observed him doing throughout the days and trying to pick the best one to take took some time. Enough to slow her pace so she would have time to think it over some more before she arrived in his room. Just before she reached the last turn an idea hit her and she walked down the last stretch of hallway with renewed vigor. Swinging open the door and sliding into the room so fast Itachi almost broke his neck whipping his neck around from the sudden sound and movement. And just as she suspected. He was sitting on his bed reading poetry munching on a box of pocky. Snatching the box and book from his hands she made her way to the dresser, searching the drawers for hidden stashes of the food, finding two boxes and two little baggies of the delicious snack, one in almost every drawer, she continued her search party around his room, pulling the dresser away from the wall she snatched a box stashed behind there. Then heading to the closet and finding five more bags in and around his cloths. Lastly she went to his bathroom and searched everywhere , surprisingly finding seven boxes there she headed for the door but right before it closed behind her she looked at Itachi. Stopping the door and opening it slowly she took in his relieved expression and fallowed his gaze to the bookshelf on the wall to the left. Giving a huff of frustration Sakura marched to the shelving unit and began to pull books from there space and dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor. Satisfied with the ten boxes she found behind the books she left the room giving Itachi a short command "clean this up."

Satisfied with her hull from Itachi's room she made another pit stop by her room and dropped the book, twenty-one boxes and seven baggies into the safe hidden under her bed. Finally, all but one.

On her way to the kitchen Sakura hummed a happy tune, over joyed, she'd had so mush fun and it was only two o'clock. Arriving in the kitchen she found Kisame on his way out with a plated sandwich and Deidara sitting in his spot on the couch watching TV. As Sakura passed Kisame she reached over and slapped the plate onto the floor, even thought he had tried to keep his distance.

"What the fuck Sakura, I worked hard for that and cleaned up after myself." Kisame complained. Deidara snickering behind him, not helping the situation.

"I'm making lunch and I don't want your appetite ruined."

"Blossom, nothing and I mean _nothing _could ever ruin my appetite."

"Don't care. I'm making a lot so stop complaining and scat." Her voice leaving no room for argument Kisame slumped in disappointment, really looking forward to that sandwich, but left anyway.

Left alone with Deidara, Sakura went into the kitchen getting herself a glass of iced water. "Deidara, be a dear and clean up that mess would you?"

"What's in it for me, un?" Deidara looking intently at the TV couldn't see the evil grin on Sakura's face when she answered, "I'll make whatever you want for lunch."

"Oh hell yeah, yeah!" Deidara practically fell off the couch and launched himself towards the closet with all the cleaning supplies on the opposite side of the room.

'**But who said you'd get to eat any!?**' Both Sakura and her inner laughed evilly at the plan they had concocted.

Deidara gave Sakura a funny look. "What's so funny? Yeah." Scooping up the sandwich and shards of plate onto the dust pan.

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing. Sooo whachya want me to make for lunch?"

"How about miso ramen all from scratch, and some nice sushi.. Oh! And don't forget the sake! Yeah!"

"Sounds awesome. Ummmm.. We don't have all the ingredients needed for sushi so can you run to the store to get some?"

"Yeah, of course, un."

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

A whole hour had past by the time Deidara had made it back from the market. The ramen was nearly done, only needing a few minutes to cook. And the sushi was as done as it could be with the sea weed wraps and some of the veggies still missing. When Deidara came running in with his arms full of bags and panting like a dog, blabbering about hoping he wasn't late and he was sorry and traffic was bad. Or at least that's what Sakura could make out of it with all the panting and random uns all over the place. She dismissed him quickly, telling him to go clean up, and he easily obeyed. Once his foot steps had faded and she was sure he wasn't in hearing distance she whispered to the pair sitting on the couch "initiate plan torcher D." And as soon as the words left her mouth Kisame, having gotten over his sandwich and came to help with lunch, almost sprinted out into the hallway to summon the rest of the Akatsuki, and Hidan who had slept off the beating he had received earlier and came in looking for food, rushed into the kitchen to help Sakura finish the sushi and plate the table, before Deidara got back from cleaning up.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

Fifteen minutes after plan 'torcher D.' was initiated every one except for Deidara and Sakura were sitting at the table waiting patiently to eat the food in front of them. Just as Sakura was walking in with a plate holding a single sandwich Deidara was also walking in from the opposite side of the room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sakura setting the sandwich down in the spot next to where she was sliding into. He also noticed how to Sakura's right was Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, and Kakazu.. And to her left was an empty seat, Tobi, Sasori, And Konan. And taking up the last seat directly across from her on the long table was Pein.

Staring at the last seat open, which happened to be between Tobi, who he hated most out of all of the people in this entire world, and Sakura, who was wearing a smile that was just skirting the line between too sweet and just plain evil. He had three options here, walk away and not eat anything, sit down and eat quietly , or complain and hopefully get some soup. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, but… he had to try. "What the _fuck _is going on. Yeah."

"We're eating lunch. Does there seam to be a problem?" Sakura asked, that smile still contorting her lips.

"Hell yeah there's a problem. First off, I'm not sitting next to that freak. Yeah " He motioned to Tobi who gave a small whimper at the name. "And second, why the fuck is there a sandwich in front of my seat? Un."

"Well, I put Tobi there so that's where he's sitting and I made sure that a seat next to Sakura was open for you so that's how things happened and there's no changing it now. And the sandwich is there because that's what Sakura made you for lunch and that's what you are going to eat. Consider this your punishment for your involvement in the fight earlier. But.. if there's left overs you can eat that." Pein told him leaving no room for discussion.

Deidara slouched over to his seat knowing he had lost this fight, not seeing the wink Sakura sent Kisame's way signaling the plan was still on and Kisame smiling to her in return. But he did see the small smile Sakura and Pein shared. Wondering what it meant he abruptly said "Hey! Why am I the only one getting punished here?!"

Sakura immediately broke into a fit of laughter while the others, excluding Pein, Konan and Hidan paled. "Oh Honey, no, no, no, you see Hidan, as you know, had his face rearranged. Kisame about drown in the infinity pool. All of Itachi's pocky was stolen along with the book he was currently reading. Kakazu was knocked out and when he woke up a few thousand was missing from his stash. Sasori's latest, and nearly, complete project was demolished into woodchips. And Tobi has been deemed a 'bad boy' until further notice all by yours truly. So no, you aren't the only one getting slapped on the ass. In fact the only one not getting the short end of the stick, that was involved in that fight was Zetzu and that's because he's probably on an assignment and if not he still knows to keep his distance until further notice. So shut up and dig in."

By the end of Sakura's rant almost everyone was left red from embarrassment or anger or in a puddle of tears in a corner (Tobi). But they obeyed and the room came to life with chatter, complements to the chef, and yelling for more food. Even though Sakura wasn't able to get out of the house and go into town she still had a good day punishing her boys.

~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~0o0~o0o~

There you go! The newest chapter. I'm going to require at least 5 reviews for the next chapter to please please review!


End file.
